1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active compound combinations, in particular within a fungicide composition, which comprises (A) Prothioconazole and (B) Iprodione. Moreover, the invention relates to a method for curatively or preventively controlling the phytopathogenic fungi of plants or crops, to the use of a combination according to the invention for the treatment of seed, to a method for protecting a seed and not at least to the treated seed.
2. Description of Related Art
Prothioconazole and Iprodione are already known [cf. The Pesticide Manual, Fifteenth Edition, C. D. S. Tomlin (Ed.), 2009, BCPC Publications] as fungicides.
Since the environmental and economic requirements imposed on modern-day crop protection compositions are continually increasing, with regard, for example, to the spectrum of action, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues, and favourable preparation ability, and since, furthermore, there may be problems, for example, with resistances, a constant task is to develop new compositions, in particular fungicidal agents, which in some areas at least help to fulfil the abovementioned requirements. The present invention provides active compound combinations/compositions which in some aspects at least achieve the stated objective.